Schooled
"Schooled" is the fifth episode of Young Justice. It premiered on February 4, 2011. Logline Superboy's anger over his non-relationship with Superman is getting out of control. He refuses to train with Black Canary, and when the team faces an opponent that even the Justice League had trouble defeating, the Boy of Steel goes rogue.Allstetter, Rob (2011-01-29). "YOUNG JUSTICE EPISODES FOR FEBRUARY". Comics Continuum. Retrieved 2011-01-30. Plot Superboy's anger over his non-relationship with Superman is getting out of control. He refuses to train with Black Canary and is about to storm out when the Team is informed of an android known as Amazo (created by Professor Ivo), who absorbs and duplicates the powers of his opponents. Their mission is to guard the two trucks containing the parts of the android for further study. Robin and Superboy track one while Aqualad, Miss Martian and Kid Flash track the other. Both groups are then attacked by robotic monkeys who retrieve the parts and take them toward Gotham City. During this time, Batman meets with Superman and attempts to convince him to take concern in Superboy's well-being. Superboy goes rogue, leaving the group and following the MONQIs by himself. He finds Professor Ivo on a train, but not before Ivo succeeds in putting the android back together. Robin and Kid Flash then track Azamo and Ivo to Robin's school. thumb|right|260px|First Training Session with [[Black Canary]]The trio continues to fend off the android. At first it appears that they are losing, mostly because Kid Flash was captured by Amazo then saved by an arrow from a mysterious archer. Superboy then realizes how important it is to channel his anger as Black Canary had taught him, and turns the tables on Amazo, destroying it. Ivo escapes. Back at The Cave, Robin then confronts Green Arrow for "babysitting" the group and shows him the arrow that saved them. Green Arrow pulls out his arrow, showing that it looks different to the one they had, and the Team suspects it was Speedy that saved them. Superboy tells Black Canary he is ready. Title The title may refer to the Team's training in hand-to-hand combat by Black Canary. The word schooled can also refer to an individual being defeated in a comprehensive and humiliating manner, as both Kid Flash and Superboy were by Black Canary, and various characters were by Amazo. Also, the climatic fight against Amazo takes place in Robin's school. In the opening scene, Superboy and Superman attempt to rescue a schoolbus of children from falling off a bridge. Cast and Characters Trivia * Robin yelling "Get out!" to the truck driver is a direct reference to The Terminator. * Bibbo's Diner is a reference to the Superman Comics supporting character, Bibbo who considers himself Superman's number one fan. In the comics however, Bibbo's place of business is a seedy bar on the docks of Metropolis. * Bibbo can be seen as the cook in the kitchen of Bibbo's Diner. * At the diner Bruce Wayne ordered a "Devil's Food". Devil's food is a rich chocolate cake. Meanwhile, Clark Kent ordered a "Apple Pie", the traditional American pie. * Robin uses eskrima fighting sticks in this episode. In the comics, Dick Grayson didn't use these weapons until he took on the identity of Nightwing. * Black Canary makes reference to past martial arts mentors that she has had. In the comics, such mentors have included Batman, Wildcat and Lady Shiva. * Superboy mentions a dislike of Monkeys in this episode. This dislike is directly connected to the G-Gnomes as well as an incident invovling a specific G-Gnome during the Young Justice Comics #1 & 2. * Batman using a statue of the head of William Shakespeare to hide the buton that reveals his batsuit is a refrence to the 60's Batman TV show, where when he pressed a similar button at his house, a bookshelf would lift up to reveal two poles that lead to the Batcave Quotes *'Black Canary': Good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong? Robin: Oo! Oo! He hit on teacher and got served? Kid Flash: Dude! *'Robin:' If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See instead of things going wrong, they go right! *'Batman': Trust me on this. This boy needs his father. Superman: I'm not his father. *'Superboy: '''You? You're Ivo? I'm whelmed. *'Batman:' Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League. '''Superboy': The whole League? Batman: Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads. *'Superboy:' Fine... feeling the aster. References Category:Episodes